A Silent Promise
by Aia Lau
Summary: Lucy was surprised by the sudden turn of event. Natsu was giving her flowers. WITHERED FLOWERS! "Hey... Don't cry. You know, that was once as beautiful as you." "I love you Natsu."
1. Chapter 1

This day, I really never expected that something like this will happen.

I mean, I really, really want to accept beautiful, fresh flowers from a very sweet and handsome guy. But never had I imagined – never even in my novels – that there would be a guy that will give a girl a witted bouquet of flowers.

But the truth is, it is the most beautiful flower I have ever received.

It was a very good day in Magnolia. I entered the guild and everything's just the fine and the same. And when I say it is fine, it means flying tables and chairs, broken walls and pillars, large barrel of booze taken by Cana, large piles of books beside Levy, and Nab on the request board. Of course, Elfman will be shouting something about manliness in which Evergreen will hit her telling him to stop. The rest of the Raijinshuu will be gathered around Laxus and Mira will be taking orders from the other members of the guild.

I think I forgot someone?

"Yo! You will pay for this Flame-breath!"

"Oh? Bring it on Ice Queen!"

Oh yeah, it will never be the same without the bickering of those two. And when they fight while Erza is here – well history repeats itself.

I was about to sit on one of the stools when Happy came hugging me tightly on the chest.

Seriously? Why always on my chest?

I was about to tease him about being pervert when I notice the unshed tears on his eyes.

"Happy? Is there something wrong?" she asked with full concern on her voice.

Happy has always been a family to Lucy. No matter how many times she throws them out of her apartment for barging in, still, a day will never be complete without those silly moments. And she swear anyone who make her Happy sad, they will taste the agony of Lucy Kick!

No one messes with Happy!

"Luuuushiii… Come with me outside." Happy said with a trembling voice.

When they reach a private place where no one can hear them, Happy suddenly burst onto tears making Lucy panic.

"H-Hey! Happy! Don't just cry like that! If Natsu sees us—"she didn't finish what she is about to say.

"Have you consulted Natsu about this?" the Exceed shook his head while making its way to hug Lucy again.

Lucy wonders what it is that makes Happy cry. It must be something serious to think that Happy can hardly breathe because of crying. But if it something serious, why hadn't he consulted Natsu first?

"Hush Happy.. Come on.. Tell me, what is it?" I said trying to calm Happy down.

"C-Carla."

Oh. So it's about the love of his life. The truth is, she really admire Happy's perseverance and love towards the female Exceed. At least, he is not some pyromaniac dense about the topic of love.

"I think I- I. I had enough." He said between his sobs. Lucy was taken aback by the sudden confession.

"What do you mean you had enough? Tell me what happen first. Maybe I can help you?"

She really isn't sure about the help thing. How she help someone with their love lives when she can barely fix her own.

"You see, she told me to stop giving her fishes because she doesn't like it. But I really like fishes so I thought, if she doesn't like my fishes, then she doesn't like me at all." He said while trying his best to fought the tears.

"But she never said that she doesn't like flowers, right? I mean, of course you are cats, but still, she is a girl and every girls doesn't only like fish. They also like sweet stuffs. Maybe you should try to give her something different this time." She said with so much hope in her voice trying to raise the spirit of her friend.

"Will she accept it?" he is somewhat skeptical about the idea of giving flowers and stuff.

"Maybe she wouldn't accept it if it comes from me." He sounded really hurt. The blonde couldn't help but sympathize for the broken feelings of her friend. But she can't let him down.

"You'll never know unless you try. It's not the right time to give up, Happy. You almost did everything for her, especially back in Edolas. You stood beside her against all odds. You can't just stop now. Not now Happy. NOT NOW!" she said with full conviction.

At least, Happy is not scared to show his true feelings. Unlike her, she must keep it away from others' knowledge to keep everything alright. Just how hard is it? To love someone but you can't just express it on full lengths.

"Aye! I will show her this time that I am also worthy of her love. I won't give up now! Right Lucy?!"

"Right. Let's go back to the guild first and wave everyone goodbye before we go to buy some flowers."

She insisted to go back to the guild first not just because she really wants to wave everyone goodbye but to see a certain someone. The thought of Natsu giving her flowers made its way to her mind.

She tries to shove the thought away but she can't do it. She somehow wishes that her thought will happen someday. But she can't just wish something like that. Not, simply because she thinks she is not worthy of something like that from Natsu. Not because she's not doing something like Happy. Happy is far better than Lucy in this field called Love.

"Lucy? Are you alright?"

"Kyaaaah!" – bam-

"OUCH! What was that for?" she opened her eyes to see who startled her out of her thoughts.

"N-Natsu? Oh, I'm sorry! Well, it's your fault! Don't just call people like that!" she ranted out of embarrassment. The guy who filled her every thought just pop out of nowhere! Can you blame her for that?

"You sure are lively today." Natsu scoffed.

"I already said sorry!"

He rolled his eyes, making Lucy blush a little bit. He can be cute when he wants to.

"Where have you been? I'm searching for you and Happy." He asked. You can trace the sound of concern in his voice. He can also be so sweet in a romantic way without him knowing it.

"We are about to buy some fl-"Happy smacked her face with her paws.

"Don't tell! The guild might hear us! We are going to buy flowers for Carla." Happy said while he whispers the last sentence.

"Oh. Can I come?" Natsu asked pulling out the 'bestest' innocent face he has to hide a tint of blush making its way to his cheeks. He doesn't know but the sound of flowers, Lucy and he just sounds so perfect. At least, that's what he thought, not knowing that the blonde is thinking the same thing. The difference is Lucy very well understood her feelings towards the Dragon slayer, while Natsu is still oblivious about it. Too bad.

They made their way to various flower shops to find the perfect flower for Charla. Happy is really excited about the thought of him giving flowers to Charla. But still, the nervousness and fear of Charla not accepting it is still there.

"Don't worry Happy. We will find the best flowers that she will not reject." Lucy said reassuring Happy that there is really nothing to worry about.

The scene makes Natsu feel uncomfortable. He suddenly felt his heart pound hard.

He tries to brush off the feeling and absent-mindedly went inside a certain flower shop.

"You looking the right flowers for you beautiful girlfriend?" a granny said. He doesn't feel the presence of the old lady that's why he was really surprised when she inquired him that question.

"Ah.. Errr. N-no. Uhm. I mean, I- I do not have a girlfriend" Why is he stuttering? He looked at Lucy's direction.

She's smiling. She IS SMILING! It made his heart pound harder again. He doesn't know what to do. She is just so beautiful.

She is walking towards the lady's direction.

"Actually, we are here to find the most beautiful flower to give to a girl." She said. He really admires Lucy's confidence around people. It is like she is capable of making friends to anybody around her. Be it a cat, a child, an adult, or a granny.

Well, that personality of hers is what makes us what we are now.

"Aye. I want to give a girl the most beautiful flowers she has never seen. Please help us granny…" Happy pleaded the owner. She patted Happy's head and makes her way to the counter.

"You can't just give a girl a beautiful flower." She said.

"Why not?" Natsu curiously asked.

"The flowers hold so many meanings. The meaning depends on the flowers. Flowers speak of your feelings. It's like a silent confession."

"Yeah. It's what my mother said." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

Natsu noticed the reminiscing look was visible on her lovely face.

"I love Charla with everything I've got. As in I really, really love her and I'll do everything to make her happy. What flower should I give?" Happy asked impatiently.

"Oh, I sense an unconditional love here. If that is what you really feel, why don't you give her red roses? It symbolizes love. A single rose shows love, while a dozen shows gratitude. Fifty roses show your feelings my dear." She told us what she read on her book guide. Amazing.

After paying the flowers, they decided to head to the guild since happy is being impatient about the flowers. Charla doesn't know what she is missing if she decided to reject those feelings hidden in the flowers. To think that he also made a little poem to make it much mushier.

"Ah wait." Natsu intruded.

"Why?" Lucy asked

"I need to go to a rest room. You guys go without me. I'll follow you when I am done." He said while running off the opposite direction.

At the guild, the rambunctious atmosphere settled down a bit.

"You can do it." Lucy told Happy.

"Aye. I can do it." He said with determination.

"Good." She patted his head before flying to the female Exceed.

"Oh... Looks like we have a confession to hear." Wakaba shouted while hanging the mug in his hand. Lucy gave him a glare saying that he is damned if he doesn't shut his mouth. The old man seems to get the message and slowly descend his hand down shaking at Lucy's threat.

"Charla." Happy called for her.

"What is it now?" she inquired with an irritated voice that makes Happy more nervous.

"I- uh… Herethisisforyou. Pleaseacceptit. IreallydontknowwhattodoanymorebutIreallylikeyou. AndIwillnever givemyfeelingsupthateasily. I really like you Charla." He said while handing out the bouquet of flowers.

The guild went silent until one voice broke it.

"H-Happy." Charla said. There's a hint of surprise on her voice.

Just then, she took the flowers from Happy making Happy look at her.

"Okay. I'll accept the flowers but that doesn't mean that I already took your feelings." And just like magic, Happy's face brightens and he flew throughout the guild saying Charla already accepted her gift. The whole guild cheers for the Exceeds while the female cat was fully embarrassed.

Oh boy. She was really glad for her friend that a tear peep through her eyes without her knowing. Happy jumps on her chest hugging her tightly while murmuring his thanks to her. She gently patted his head saying that it was all his doing.

Meanwhile, Natsu entered the guild's door with a bouquet of flowers on his hand. Deep inside, he really doesn't know why he bought one for her. He just kinda, well, uh, - he don't know. Does it really have to have a meaning?

"Natsu! Charla accepted it! I did it Natsu, I did it!" Happy said

"Nice going there buddy." He replied back wearing one of those smiles that make Lucy's heart skip a beat.

"Hi there Lucy. Thanks for helping Happy!" he said showing his signatured wide grin. Heavens! If her heart will skip a beat every time she will see Natsu's smile, she might e dead by now.

"No problem." She answered back wearing the one of a kind smile that she swear she will only give to Natsu.

Happy flew back to Charla to start a conversation with her. I just wish it is not something about fish again.

"What's that you're holding?" she asked Natsu.

Natsu froze there for a moment. This is it. He will be giving Lucy flowers.

But there he is freezing. He can feel his tummy swirl. He never thought it would be this hard.

Come on Natsu Dragneel! There's nothing wrong giving your best friend flowers right?

But that's it. Once he give these flowers to Lucy, he will be certain that he sees Lucy not just as his best friend anymore. She is not just a friend, a guildmate, a nakama, a teammate, a partner, and his best friend. At the time she accepts this, he will want more. He will be demanding more from her. Even though he is risking their current relationship, he knows that his feelings won't change.

At every mission they will go together, he will give more of his most. Even ten times of what he can do. He will protect her more than how he had protected her. He knows that he will surpass everything he had already done and maybe add more to make sure she is happy, safe and sound.

Lucy Heartfilia was the one who made Natsu Dragneel fall and lose in this field of love.

"Is that flowers for someone special?" Her voice was what snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Uh. Yeah." He answered back. Too shy to even louder his voice.

This is the effect of Lucy to him.

"So, for whom?" He sees the longing in her eyes.

Is it possible that her best friend, whom he loves, loves him back? Oh, how he wish that is really the event right now.

"For. Uhm. For a very special girl that, uhm. You see, I already missed her a lot. She is so special in a way that she is the only one who makes me go through things that I never thought I will do. She is so important that once I lose her again, I don't know what will happen to me. Sound silly right? But that is what she is to me and only her can make me complete. Without her now, I will never be the same." _That is how special you are. _

How he want to add that words. Everything is true. Just a second without her by his side, he already misses her. He will do things to the last extent for her, even uprooting all the special trees in Magnolia, he'll do it with no hesitation. Seeing her die, even if it is not her and just her future counterpart, will drive him crazy. He thought he is already complete with just his strength alone. But upon meeting Lucy, he is sure that Lucy, is now the source of his awesome strength and power. Without her, everything will just break to small fragments that no one can fix. He had never felt so complete. Not without Lucy. And of course, Igneel and Happy.

"So it is for Lisanna, huh." Lucy implied. Of course, for whom will it be.

Such an idiot to think and hope that it is for her. He said it all. There is no doubt about the sincerity of the feelings he harbor for Lisanna. To miss Lisanna on that whole two years, she must be really special. She really doesn't have an idea about how they spent their times together but hearing Natsu say these words, she is certain that her beloved best friend really loves her a lot. Even though hearing those sweet words tore her heart to pieces. She can't afford to cry now, right? Not when everyone is so happy. Not when her two best friends are having the sweetest time of their lives.

"Lisanna?" he asked with disappointment. Now he's disappointed that she discovered his secret?

"Come on Natsu, no need to hide. I knew it. To where you are happy, I'm happy." She just manage to say knowing that one more word, her tears will make its way down.

The fire dragon slayer just couldn't believe what he heard. To Lisanna? So in everything he just said, she thinks that that special girl is Lisanna? Why Lisanna? Why not her?

Does that mean there's no chance of us, for her to push that I love Lisanna and not her? I don't get it. I just said the most beautiful words that I can manage to say only for her and she thought I was pointing out to Lisanna? This love is driving me stupid. I can't think straight anymore.

"Forget it. This flower? It is for my flower vase. Goodbye." Natsu said with the coldest tone she had ever heard. He left the guild without anyone noticing and without him looking back. Worst is, without his smile.

What happened? What stupid thing has happened? She doesn't know anymore. Tears. Tears needs to be shed. And without further ado, her legs take her to the place where she and Natsu first made their enthusiastic team.

She really has the slightest idea of whatever had just happened. All she remembered was that her best friend was telling her special Lisanna is.

"What did I do?" she questioned herself between her sobs. She mustered all the strength to smile on his best friend's confession, even though inside her, she's broken. She SMILED! Dear Mavis! Does he even know how hard was that? Does he even know that she feels that way?

Is it the price of loving someone like him? Hurt and pain is what she gets. Tears are what linger on her face instead of a smile. She has been strong to stand there and be the best friend she could be.

Lucy Heartfilia! You are so smart! Nice going there to fall in love with your awesome best friend Natsu Dragneel. Now pay the price and cry all night.

Curse those flowers.

Natsu placed the flowers on the couch as he sits on the other side thinking the look on Lucy's face that moment ago. Why does she have to show that longing look in her eyes if she knows that it is not for her? But it is for her! Girls especially Lucy is really hard to predict.

Why does she act so stiff and sturdy when her movements show that she can't stand there anymore? So, she can't stand him anymore, huh?

Great! Just great! Just when I am about to show her and the oh so beautiful world that I am also capable of loving and caring, all of this stupid things happen. Great!

He took a glimpse of those flowers he bought remembering the reason why he thinks that flower is the best she can give Lucy. At first, he has no idea what flower to give. He just suddenly found himself telling her their story earning a comment that so far, Natsu has the purest love she had ever heard of. And that she never had imagined that a dragon can also be the princess' forever.

"Am I that stupid? Am I really that stupid not to construct a very definite and beautiful confession for Lucy? Stupid enough for the intelligent Lucy to redirect my confession to Lisanna?

I am certain about my feelings! Mavis! Tell me what to do.

Two days passed and even Happy is unhappy to what's happening on his two best friends. Even Gray and Erza have kept their distance to the Dragon Slayer; and try not to provoke something that will remind Lucy of Natsu.

Everything is normal two days ago. They just kinda disappear without notice. Aren't they happy for the Exceed's succeed? Oh no. Of course they do. They are even the one who helped him out. So what's the problem?

Their attitude surely affects the guild's atmosphere. Natsu will just enter the guild; drink fire whiskey, and then slack off to one of the corners of the guild radiating this aura saying 'don't-get-near-me'

While Lucy. Her bags have been noticeable. Her eyes were like beaten by a cockroach. Is there a cockroach on Lucy's room? Too bad! I need to make Natsu get better today so he can get revenge for Lucy's eyes.

When he turned around, Natsu wasn't there already. Where has he gone off to?

"Mira? Did you happen to see Natsu?" I asked Mira.

"Too bad. I didn't notice him leave." Now, even Mira doesn't wear her sincere smile.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Happy asked Lucy but the mage doesn't seem to hear him. She is too absorbed by her thoughts that she doesn't notice Happy asking her something and that Natsu is approaching the bar.

"Fire Whiskey." He said coldly not even taking a look at Lucy.

Lucy immediately snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing his voice. She really misses him now. She wants to see his smile again and she would give him her one a kind smile. She desperately wants to go on a mission with him again not because her rent is due but because it is always fun with him. She wants him back. She wants her best friend back. She wants Natsu back.

They both smelled the fire whiskey approaching. That is what brought Lucy to her senses. But Natsu is still endowed by the unfamiliar smell he smelled at Lucy. So un-Lucy like. Seeing her that day made him want to jump on her and hug her. Tell her sorry and ask her to go out on mission again with Happy, just like how it was. But he can never do that now, right? Not after the deadly silence that tells him everything's been screwed up- BIG TIME! It was just the second day and he can barely keep his sanity. He felt Lucy walking back through the doors.

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT ALREADY?" Both mages were stunned by Happy's loud and shaking voice. Lucy turned around to see Happy crying.

It is obvious that they were the reason behind those tears. And what is it again that she promised? To swear that she will make sure to beat the good things out of the beasts that will make Happy cry. How ironic!

Now she feels like a total beast. And Natsu feels like a real monster who just scared the crap out of his blue companion. Everything's just so wrong.

"Natshuu… Lushhii… P-please quit it already. P-please be friends again. F-for my sake." Happy pleaded, wings gone and now, he is kneeling on the floor.

Poor Happy. Why is this happening to Happy? He doesn't deserve this. Tears escape from Lucy's eyes which she immediately wiped. The guild is silent, probably waiting for their respond.

"It's not that easy." They answered in sync.

And just like that, her tears were already unstoppable. At least, she is expecting that Natsu will consider being friends with her again. She can always change her mind and be friends with him again. She just said that because she doesn't know what is running through Natsu's mind.

If friendship is really the only option left for them, who is she to give a damn about her feelings, right? But no. Fate has already decided it.

IT IS NOT THAT EASY.

And just like that, Happy fly away from them.

Lucy left out the guild ignoring their whispers. It is just too much to bear. All of this in a day and to think that her day has just started.

Natsu tries to distract himself. It's just, whatever he do, Lucy's sad face won't just leave his mind. He's totally devastated. He isn't complete anymore. No Igneel, no Happy, no Lucy. No Lucy.

He went back to the guild trying to find happy but Wendy approached him instead.

"Natsu-san. I'm sorry but Happy said that he would like to spend nights with us." Wendy said, discomfort visible on her voice.

"Tell me… Why are you uncomfortable around me?"He whispered but knowing she's a Dragon Slayer, He's sure she heard him.

Wendy was surprised by the sudden question that she can't construct a good answer right away. But being a sweet girl herself who shares a deep love and care for nakama, she gave out the best answer.

"You think I am uncomfortable around you because you are uncomfortable yourself. You just jumped on to conclusions without finding out if it is true. It is so unlikely for Natsu-san to think deeply but if thinking will just get the best out of you, then you better not think anymore but rather act base on your own instincts. We are dragon slayers right?" she said with the sweetest voice hoping her message will reach him.

Natsu's eyes widen with shock upon hearing what his fellow dragon slayer said.

Jumped into conclusions? He started to think back their last conversation. The longing in her eyes, the pain in her voice. Am I wrong? Did I misinterpret something?

"I need time to think." He said.

"Natsu-san…" Wendy worryingly called out for Natsu.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He assured Wendy as he patted her head.

He started to run while thinking of Lucy.

No way would he ever let Lucy leave his life. He don't want to see her cry and sad. He must be wrong at something, that's why he will make things right.

He stopped in front of his house. He entered and saw the bouquet of withered flowers.

"So stupid. I should have given it to her that time despite of her denseness. It's not too late, right?"

He dashed out of the door to go to Lucy's apartment. Bringing the withered bouquet of flowers, he will surely give it to her now. Who gives a damn about the appearance? The meaning is more important right?

He reached his favorite apartment in Strawberry Street in no time. But she is not there.

"That weirdo. Where could she go at this very late hour at night? Well, better be safe or I don't know what will I do to her." He said to himself. He suddenly caught a very different smell that smells like Lucy at the same time.

"Who are you calling weirdo and what will you do to me?" she asked. She is surprised that Natsu is looking for her.

She saw the same bouquet of flowers days ago, the difference is, it is now withered. She kept silent to give Natsu time to say his part. But much to her dismay, there was nothing but the soft rustle of the wind taking the dried leaves somewhere. She envied those leaves; the wind will never leave them alone. They will be together forever. Unlike them.

She averted her gaze away from Natsu. She headed towards the door when a soft force touched her stopping her from leaving. God knows how much she want to cry that time. To feel him on her skin again was the best. And so the same goes for Natsu. They just missed each other so much.

"Lucy. " He called out but she is fixated at her position not even bothering to face Natsu around. So, Natsu shifted his position so he is now in front of Lucy.

"This is for you. Originally for you, Lucy." He said while offering her the flowers. He gulped hard and loud.

Lucy was surprised by the sudden turn of event. Natsu was giving her flowers. WITHERED FLOWERS! The same flowers that she was longing to receive two days ago. She reached out for it. And just like it is fresh, she smelled it and admired it. Carnations. So beautiful.

Who on her sanity will think of withered flowers beautiful?

LUCY HEARTFILIA. Because she already lost it. She is lost in love with NATSU DRAGNEEL.

The thought made her cry for the unknownth time that day.

"Hey... Don't cry. You know, that was once as beautiful as you. But because of your awesomeness and intelligence, I didn't have given it to you while it's still fresh."Natsu said to somehow drive away the awkward silence that keeps on messing them.

"So it's my fault?" she furiously asked. A pout on her face is too cute that Natsu couldn't help but blush while making a pout on his face too.

"I didn't say that. Well- uh- What makes you… think it is for Lisanna? It is for you. I'm sorry that I got disappointed on you. It's just that, there I was, ranting how special you are to me, I was making an indirect confession. I even pulled out all the beautiful words I am capable of thinking and yet… You… You… seem to misunderstood it. When you redirect it to another girl, I shouldn't have walked away but I should have made things clear to you and deliver much more loving and awesome words. I'm really sorry."

Her cry just grew louder. So all this time, her feelings have been reciprocated. All those tears are for nothing, huh?

"Stupid Lucy! Stupid Lucy!" She scolded herself while crying making Natsu fall defenseless.

Natsu pulled Lucy by her wrist and gave her a warm hug hoping it will reach her. Lucy was softly crying now. He slide one hand on her waist pressing him more to him. He placed his other hand on her head to let it rest on his chest. He slowly caress her hair to help her ease until all her sobs are gone. He hugged her tighter as he rest his head at Lucy's neck.

"I always do everything to make you feel special, Lucy." He whispered, his lips brushing her ears.

"And I always feel special around you, Natsu." She said while holding tighter on his vest.

"Then why did it all happened, Lucy?" he asked. Curiosity, disappointment, hurt and sadness were all present on his voice.

"It's just…" Lucy felt guilty. She clearly thinks it's her fault. Tears are running down again. She felt Natsu hugged her tighter and it gives her the courage to continue

"Whenever you are with her, I couldn't help but think of our gap. That's why, I lack my confidence as a girl around you Natsu. I lack the confidence to show you how much I appreciate all your efforts to make me feel special. I fell defenseless. I can't myself from falling on to you, Natsu. I really love you." She freed from the hug and looks straight into Natsu's onyx eyes.

"I love you Natsu." She finally said it with a smile.

A smile crept onto Natsu's face as he leans towards her face. His one hand cupped her right cheek as he wipes the remnants of tears. He gently caress her face as he look at her intently memorizing his soon lover's beautiful face. He pulled out all the strands of her hair at the back of her ear making her face clear as he press his forehead into hers gently, their nose brushing gently with their eyes closed. Natsu opened his eyes to see Lucy's blissful appearance. And gently, he brushed his lips onto hers.

Lucy felt it. She always wants to know how it feels to be kissed by Natsu. He has surprisingly soft and tender lips brushing on her own. She pressed her lips more on him not intently to kiss back. She just wants to feel it.

"I love you Lucy." Natsu says while brushing his lips to hers. That's what it takes to make Lucy kiss Natsu back with more passion and love. They share a very wonderful kiss under the moon and the stars making a silent promise of pure love to give only on each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. I am just a newbie here and this is my first story. So please tell me you thoughts. Constructive criticisms are accepted. Thank you!


End file.
